Salty (song)
Salty is a song from the seventh series dedicated to Salty. Lyrics :There's a dockside Diesel we know well :Who can spin a yarn :Who can tell a tale :He loves the sea and the ships that sail :Salty is his name. :He works so hard, he's very very proud, :His friends all love him being around, :When the sun goes down they'll gather round, :For a tale or a song of the sea. :On with the sailor's song, :Follow on, Salty's song, :Follow the leader home, :Follow the leader home. :Salty, tell us another one, :Salty, spin us another one, :Salty, one more story will do, :Salty, oh Salty, :We'll always follow you. :Everyone knows the troublesome trucks, :Push their luck, :Get the engines stuck. :But someone knows just what to do, :Salty is his name. :When he rolls along, he hums his song, :A pretty little song, :Let me tag along. :And his rhythm makes them follow on, :Homeward bound we go. :On with the sailor's song, :Follow on, Salty's song, :Follow the leader home :Follow the leader home. :Salty, sing us another one, :Salty, spin us another one, :Salty, one more story will do, :Salty, oh Salty, :We'll always follow you, :Salty, tell us another one, :Salty, spin us another one, :Salty, tell us another one do, :Salty, oh Salty, :We'll always follow you, :We'll always follow you, :We'll always follow you. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Mavis * Salty * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * The Fisherman * The Captain * The Lighthouse Keeper Locations * Brendam Docks * Ffarquhar Quarry * Knapford Sheds * Tidmouth Beach * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Shipping Company Footage Used * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * No Sleep for Cranky * Gordon Takes a Tumble * What's the Matter with Henry? * Salty's Stormy Tale * Peace and Quiet Deleted and Extended Scenes * Salty's Secret - A deleted scene of Salty passing trucks. * Harvey to the Rescue - The shot of Salty pushing trucks at the Docks has been extended. * Gordon Takes a Tumble - The shot of Gordon leaving Brendam has been extended. * What's the Matter with Henry? - A deleted shot of Salty passing the Fat Controller, just before Emily comes in. * Salty's Stormy Tale - An extended shot of Thomas and Percy pulling up alongside Salty. Trivia * This song and The Whistle Song were not released on VHS/DVD in both the UK and US, although the song was featured in the unreleased promotional Roundhouse Rhythms, as part of the Malaysian/Chinese/Singaporean DVD/VCD, Sing-a-Long, and in Japan, the song was also featured on the Korean Thomas and Friends minisite by Anikids. On 18th December, 2014 the song was released on the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel and The Whistle Song, 11th December, 2014. * A close-up of Salty and Mavis are mirrored. * There are a couple widescreen shots stretched into 4:3 format much like the scene from Gordon Takes a Tumble and a few from Salty's Secret. * Stock footage from Down by the Docks and There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away is used. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Roundhouse Rhythms JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long THA * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long (Thai DVD) Music Video File:Salty - Music Video ja:ソルティー～みなとのディーゼル～ Category:Songs